Promises Are Promises
by trycee
Summary: A Short Story. Mulder and Scully's discussion in the bedroom.


**Promises Are Promises**

**by Trycee**

**Timeline: Season 7, All Things to Present**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the X-Files, this is written for fun not profit.**

Mulder pulled Scully's naked body closer to him under the covers. He turned her to her side so they were staring eye to eye. A wide smile was plastered on her face mirroring his own as they tried to regulate their breathing. Scully leaned into him for a kiss and their mouths pressed firmly against each other slowly opening to one another. They kissed briefly as Mulder held her close to his side. "You are so beautiful, Scully," he said in awe. "I can't believe that my dream has finally come true and I can't believe that you love me too...", he said as a slow tear trailed down his sweaty brow.

Scully's warm blue eyes glowed as she kissed away his tears. "Believe it, Mulder...and if I can recall...you're _my_ dream come true..."

"Scully," he said, tracing the outline of her shoulder. "I...Words...they're not enough to explain how I feel right now..."

"I know," she smiled. "We've waited so long...I can't believe it either...I don't want the night to end...", she sighed, looking into his soulful swirls that always captivated her. "I have to leave early in the morning to go back home for a change of clothes but I don't want to leave you...", she said, pressing her head against his massive chest.

Mulder buried his head in the crook of her delicate neck. "Its not the only time...its just the first...the first of many...", he said, running his fingers through her short cropped red hair. "One thing I know though Scully...that not only are we compatible as partners, we're compatible in the sack as well," he grinned.

Scully gripped him tighter. "I know...it's funny...I feel like I have always belonged to you, Mulder...I can't remember a time when I didn't..."

"Because were soul-mates Scully. We're two pieces of one puzzle...You belong to me and I belong to you...Always..."

She smiled and nuzzled in further into his chest enjoying his touch as she listened to his heart beating. Suddenly though, Mulder was on top of her but the look in his eyes weren't the lustful eyes she'd just seen over an hour before. This was Mulder's 'pouring out his heart' look and she smiled as she reached out to touch him, she needed to touch him. "Scully, I know," he said, dropping his head which filled her face full of his dark sweaty locks of hair. She buried her face in it.

He pulled up and then looked sincerely into her eyes. "I know this may sound crazy...and I know you'll probably write it off as some sort of _'after-having the most incredible sex I have ever had with the woman I've dreamed about for nearly 7 years, the woman I love_'-type of banter...and while all of that is true...I just want you to marry me Scully..."

"What!", she said, in shock, lifting up from the bed.

"Sshh...", Mulder said, adjusting so she could sit up. "I'm dead serious Scully...I'm not talking about now...I'm talking about one day when the craziness of our lives and the conspiracies and all these things are done...When I'm retired and getting fat and lazy and maybe you're a doctor...I want you to be my wife, Scully..."

Tears formed in the corner of her eyes and she tried to hide them. "Mulder...", she said, shyly.

"I mean it...I've wanted this for a long time," he said, getting choked up. "Most of my _decent_ fantasies about you Scully have been about us getting married on the Vineyard."

Scully's eyes lit up as she covered her mouth trying hard to maintain control.

"I know it sounds hokey right now...I know this is something to hit you with after our first time making love...I just want you to know that one day, I'm gonna marry you..."

Scully nodded and managed to choke out. "Okay..."

"Just promise me you'll say yes...", he said, layering kisses all over her neck and forehead.

"I promise...", she smiled, wrapping her arms around him and drawing him in for another kiss. "I don't think we're getting much sleep tonight...", she said, as her hands began to roam all over his body again unbridled.

The sun shown through the bedroom window and Mulder touched his face. His beard he'd been growing had been shaven but once again his four o'clock shadow was rearing its annoying little head. Mulder turned his head to see Scully sleeping beside him. "Wake up Doc!", he said as he gently shook her.

"Mulder this isn't foreplay," she said, covering her head with the blanket.

Mulder grabbed the blanket off her head as she gripped it tightly in a tug-of-war. "Let go, Mulder...let me sleep..."

"I never said I needed foreplay...", he said, yanking the blanket off of her in one quick swoop.

Scully curled herself up into a ball and buried her head into the pillows. "I hate when you do that...", she sighed. "Can I get 10 minutes?"

"You're alarm goes off in ten and then I won't see you until you come home cranky later on tonight..."

'I worked a double Mulder...", Scully said, turning to see him crouched over her.

"You're neglecting me," he said in his best boyish voice.

Scully turned over and laid out flat on the bed. "Fine...do what you need too."

Mulder rolled his eyes. "You know that kills the mood when you do that...You do that on purpose...the corpse-limp-thing you do..."

Scully smirked. "I thought it might...", she said, grabbing up the blankets and covering herself up.

"You don't play fair," he whined.

"I'll make it up to you...", she sighed.

After a moment of not hearing a sound from Mulder she turned over to face him. "Okay...Shower sex, in five minutes?"

He leaned over and kissed her forehead. "Thank you for compromising with me Dr. Scully..."

"That's what I do...I compromise with you...or rather I give in to you..."

Mulder pulled her over until her head rested onto his steely shoulder. He kissed the top of her head. "Remember when you promised me that you'd marry me Scully?"

She sat up. "Yes I do..."

"I think it's time...", he said, looking her in the eye. "I think it's time we do it, Scully...We actually have no more time...it's 2011...I want you to be my wife..."

"I am your wife, unofficially...", she said, kissing his bristled chin.

"I want it official. I want you to be Mrs. Mulder...I want everyone to know it...I want us to finally make that final commitment..."

Scully stared into his dark hazel eyes and then smiled. "I love you more than you'll ever know, Mulder..."

"I love you the same Scully...my fiance...my soon to be wife...", he smirked.

"Partners-in work, Lovers, Parents, Partners in life and then Husband and Wife," she said dreamily.

The alarm went off suddenly and Scully watched as Mulder's eyes deepened and became more primal. He hit the alarm button and then reached for her but she was too quick and jumped off the bed but Mulder caught her before she could enter the bathroom and shut him out. He gripped her tightly. "Shower Sex...you promised."

Scully giggled like a little girl as he held her firmly and then picked her up tossing her over his shoulder. She didn't resist, she knew there was no point. He then locked the door behind them. "Promises are Promises, Scully..."

**The End**

**Please Leave Feedback: Thanks!**


End file.
